Forever yours-Dren love story
by vbmermiad
Summary: Girls found out there is a new mew mew member. They found her and maked her accpet to be their member. After he is disappointed in Zoey,Dren decided to find new love and he can t help but be fascinated by new mew mew girl,Roselle. Will he fall in love with her or he is just toying? Read and find out!


„_Girls,I just found out that there is a new mew mew. „Elliot said and suddenly he stoped talking. He was waiting for girls reaction._

_Zoey spoke, as Elliot had expected. "Who is she?" _

_Elliot turned to his computer. "Her name is Roselle Hault. She has 17 years. Lives in England, but her parents are currently on a business trip, so she will stay for a while here in Tokyo." _

_"And. .. what is she?" Kikki asked._

„_She is a gepard."Elliot answered with smile._

„_Wow! A gepard! That`s so cool!"Kikki shouted and all girls laughed._

„_But..how are we going to make her accept to be part of our team?"Corina asked. „She is going into the same school as Zoey,so Zoey has to become her friend."Weasley said. „No problem!"Zoey happily answered._

„_But..can you show us a picture of her? I have to know how she looks,right?"Zoey said and Elliot nodded._

_On the screen appeared a picture of beautiful girl with long wavy brown hair and green eyes. She had a very pale skine,but that even maked her more beautiful. „She is gorgeus!"Bridget said and all girls nodded._

_Elliot laughed. „Actually,she was a model long time ago.."_

„_Let`s the action begin!"Zoey shouted excitedly._

* * *

-Tomorow,junior high school:

Zoey came to the school very early,she didn`t want to miss a chance to see Roselle. The school was pretty empty,so Zoey sat on the bench in front of the school. Just when she thought there`s no way to find Roselle she saw the girl she was looking for. Rosselle stood uncertainly in the school yard and watched other students. Zoey took the opportunity and went to her.

"Hi! You must be a new student, Roselle Hault, right?"

Roselle looked at her blankly. "Umm .. Yeah, that's me. But how do you know my name?"she asked.

_Stupid,stupid Zoey! Now she will think I`m some freaky maniac! _Zoey thought to herself. „Here everyone knows everything. No secrets!" Zoey said.

"Ohh ... Is everyone here so sociable?" Roselle asked.

Zoey laughed. "Well .. yes. .. There are a few exceptions," Zoey said. _They are all kind,except the aliens who want to destroy the Earth!_ Zoey thought.

"What subject do you have first?" Zoey asked.

"P. E." Roselle replied. "Too bad. I have biology." Zoey replied. "Yes. Umm .. See you later then! „ Roselle responded and went to school.

Lunch break:

Roselle took her food. She looked around, all the tables were full, where will she sit? And then she saw Zoey waving to her. She walked over to her with a smile and sat down next to her.

"Hey Rose!" Zoey greeted her. _How is it possible that they accept me so easily? Is this perhaps some kind of joke?_ Roselle thought.

"Sorry, are you angry for calling you Rose?" Zoey asked,she did not want Roselle to feel uncomfortable.

Roselle smiled. "No, you can call me Rose."

Zoey smiled. „Do you wanna take a walk with me after school? I wanna get to know you better..So,what do you say?"

Roselle looked at her. „Sure,why not."

-After school:

„So,do you plan to stay in Tokyo or?"Zoey asked Roselle.

Roselle maked a grimace. „Umm…I don`t know..Maybe I`ll stay for few months,but that`s it.."

„I would be hapy if you moved to Tokyo. People are nice here,you would love it!"Zoey said,hoping that Roselle would change her mind.

Roselle smiled. „Yes,people are so nice here,maybe even too nice…umm,Zoey?"

„Yes,Rose?"

„Why did you start conversation with me this morning? I mean,I am a new girl,a stranger to you..?"Roselle asked.

„Well..let`s just say that I love making new friendships."Zoey answered.

Suddenly,Mini mew appeared. „Alien alarm,alien alarm!"

Roselle maked a suprised face. „What is this thing?!"

Zoey didn`t know what to say. „Okay..I`ll just say it…This `thing´ is Mini mew. He warns us when ciniclones are close. They are aliens who want to destroy the Earth, and we are fighting against are part of Mew mew `s too."Zoey said in one breath.

Roselle stepped away from Zoey. „You are crazy,you know that? Ciniclones? You live in some fairy-tale! All you said sounds crazy and impossible!"Roselle shouted.

„Look,I know that sounds crazy,but you are mew mew. That means you have the strenght to fight against the aliens! Please,belive me!"Zoey shouted.

Roselle shook her head. „I can`t…I.-I have to go!"she turned around and started to run when she bumped into someone.

„Hello sunshine!"the man with dark green hair and golden eyes said.

„And what do you want? Who are you?!"Roselle shouted,without thinking. „Rose,run,he`s one of ciniclones,he will kill you!"Zoey shouted.

Rose looked at the man who grinned. She noticed that he had strange ears,something like elf ears..There was no doubht that he wasn`t human.

She was just about to run when man took her hand.

„Let me go,you jerk!"Rose shouted and man laughed.

„My name`s Dren,sunshine!"he said and then he looked at Zoey.

„I see that you have a new mew mew."Dren said and Rose looked at him with wide eyes. „You`re telling me that everything she said is true,you`re an alien?!"

Dren returned his attention to Rose. „Yup,that`s right."

„Power pendant,activate!"Zoey shouted and suddenly she didn`t have brown hair but pink! And she had a cat ears and tail!

Dren shook his head. „Chimera animal,attack!"

Suddenly,there was a giant snake. It attacked Zoey. Zoey was too slow and snake hit her. Zoey fall to the ground.

„Zoey!"Rose shouted. She had to do something. She quickly got out of Dren`s arms and ran to Zoey.

She cryed. „Please,what can I do to help you?!"

Roselle noticed that Mini mew had something in his mouth.

Mini mew dropped power pendant in front of Roselle. She quickly grabbed it. She was unsure what to do. She decided to imitate Zoey.

„Power pendant,activate!"she shouted and kissed it. There was some bright light around then poof,she had ears and tail.

She looked at herself. Her hair was now no longer brown but golden,her eyes too! „Rose,you did it!"Zoey whispered.

„What are you supposed to be? There`s cat,dolphin,monkey,wolf and bird..What are you?!"Dren grinned.

Roselle looked angrily at Dren. „I am gepard,so,please show some respect towards the animals!"she shouted and Dren laughed.

He came to her,so he could see her better. _She is deffinatly my type,she`s fiesty. _Dren thought to himself with smile.

„Umm..Zoey? What should I do now? How can I fight against that thing?!"Roselle shouted when snake started to go toward her.

„In your heart,you know what to do!"Zoey answered.

Roselle nodded and closed her eyes. „Sword of fire!"

The sword appeared in her hands. She ran toward the snake and stabbed sword into the snake. The sword started to burn and snake was gone.

Someone clapped. Dren.

„Well done my kitty!You`re not so bad for begginer."he said with smile.

And then he did something that Rose didn`t expect. He took Roselle`s chin and he kissed her!

Roselle pushed him away. „You pevert idiot! What do you think you`re doing?!"Roselle shouted.

He just grinned. „I just wanted to try something…Well,see ya soon kitties!"he said and just disappeared.

„Ugh..was that Dren always kissing maniac?"Roselle asked with face of disgust. Zoey laughed. „Well..kinda. Common,I wanna introduce you to the rest of the team!"

Roselle smiled. „Okay."


End file.
